The Truth
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: Scott feels guilty about the way he played on the island. He feels the others should know the true reason he played the way he did.


**The Truth**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

Scott's POV

I finally got out of that stupid Trauma Chair, but something was weighing me down. I felt remorse. I felt bad about my game plan. Maybe I should I apologize to them. Maybe I should tell them the truth. Maybe-

There was a pounding at the door that interrupted my thoughts. I went to get it to see the 12 other competitors glaring at me. We were all at the Playa, where we'd be staying until who knows when.

"What do you want?" I groaned, "Haven't you already down enough with me? You already laughed in my face at the finale!"

"We want an explanation, Scotty boy!" Jo sneered in my face.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but I won't," I smirked.

"What?" they yelled.

"Well she called me Scotty boy!" I pointed out, "I can't _stand_ being called that."

"Stop being a wussy and give us the explanation!" Jo shouted.

"Definitely not!" Scott crowed, "You can't call me a wussy and expect an explanation! I guess you all should be leaving!"

I slammed the door in their faces and waited for the explosion. Three, two, one…

"JO!" they all shouted.

"I want to hear his reason for eliminating me and you had to run your mouth to prevent it!" I heard Mike yelled, "Apologize!"

"No way! He was being a little baby!" Jo protested.

"You better apologize to Scott, solider," Brick advised, "We don't want his ugly face laughing at us anymore. After everyone he's eliminated, everyone wants an explanation."

"Not me, I already know that stupid ginger only wanted the money for himself!" Jo spat, "He doesn't give a crap about what we think or what happened to us! Besides it's not like he'll ever have a life after this and he'll probably go straight to hell!"

Well that hurt. I was still listening to their conversation and never really realized that they hated me that much. I guess it is my fault anyways and I should tell them my story.

"You do realize I have feelings," I said through the door.

"Have you've been eavesdropping on us the whole time?" Zoey asked, outraged.

"Yes, I realized you guys should know the truth," I said opening the door and coming out.

"Oh so now you're going to tell us!" Dawn jeered, "It is probably going to be something like I wanted the money so I could buy a house because I live in a trailer!"

Well that was rude, I thought, even for Dawn. Why did she even drag that into the conversation?

"You know what, sorry for trying to help you guys!" I yelled, "Even when I do try to tell you guys all you do is gloat in my face! Forget it!

I stormed off away from the cast and down the stairs. I stamped past the pool area and out of the Playa and on the dock by the boats. I got on one of the paddle boats and strode off.

Reader's POV  
"What did Scott mean?" Mike pondered, "How did he try in help us?"  
"He didn't!" Dawn spat, "He was trying to make you all feel bad, but nobody will ever fall for it!"

"I think we should've at least listened to what he had to say," Zoey said, "I think I'm going to go after him. Anyone else want to go?"

Cameron, Mike, and Brick joined her while the rest stayed behind. Anne Maria, Lightning, Jo, B, and Dawn didn't believe Scott. Sam and Dakota were making out and Staci was telling some lies about her family.

"I can't believe you actually believe him!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I never said I believed him, I'm just giving him a second chance," Mike said, "I thought you'd realize that too from being so serene and understanding.

"What? He voted you off!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Heather did many bad things, but her teammates gave her a second chance," Cameron said and walked off, "Just because someone did something doesn't mean they'll do it again if they went back!"

The four walked away and Dawn stood there fuming. Everyone else there besides Dakota, Sam, and Staci sided with her. But what they said irritated her because what they said was right and they had proven her wrong.

Brick, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey searched the whole Playa and found no trace of Scott. The sun had gone down and the sky was filled with stars. They were about ready to give up.

"What about the dock?" Cameron suggested and the others realized he could've been there the whole time.

"DUH!" they all shouted and went out to the dock.

He wasn't there. One of the paddle boats weren't there either so it could only mean one thing.

"Get on a boat!" Zoey exclaimed and they all ran in and went after him.

Scott's POV

I stopped paddling to rest. I was now in the middle of a lake which seemed like an ocean. I'd probably go back when everyone was asleep, but now I was going to stay here, in the middle of nowhere.

"Scott!" I heard a couple voices yell. It was Brick, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey.

"What do you want?" I asked, not facing them.

"We want to know what you mean!" they exclaimed.

"Why? You are just going to laugh in my face like the others," I sighed.

"No we wouldn't!" Cameron said.

"Scott, we care!" Zoey yelled.

"So you care?" Scott said, "Well I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"We'll listen," they said.

"All of my manipulation was an act," I started, "I sabotaged my team to keep them safe from the radiation. Once I saw what happened to Staci, I knew Chris wasn't the same guy he was on season one. I was worried people could be killed because of this. B wasn't a bad guy and I never should've made fun of him. I really envied him and everyone adored him and his building skills. I only framed him to make sure he could keep that ability. For the short time Dawn liked me, I didn't know what to do. I never had a girl like me before so I have no experience. I knew Dawn would do anything to save the animals, but that'd only put her more danger of getting hurt. I did what I did because I didn't want her to get hurt. But everyone liked Dawn so I forced myself to frame her and she was eliminated. With you Mike, I never wanted to blackmail you; I was just worried about leaving because I was afraid more people would end up like Dakota. I wanted you and Zoey to be happy and couldn't stand Vito. But once I saw you work it out with Zoey, I didn't want you to have to suffer more with having problems due to the radiation. I don't blame you for being mad, sending fire breathing goats after me, and sending me rolling on a boulder, and getting mauled by Fang. If I won, I'd get a lawyer to sue Chris and spilt the rest with everyone else. With my remaining portion, I'd get a better house like Dawn rudely brought up. To everyone else, I just wanted them to be safe. I'm glad you saved us in the mines Brick and I am happy you won, Cameron, instead of Lightning. Everything I've done and said on that show was a big façade."

By the time I finished, they all looked very shocked. I guess they never saw what my true story was.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zoey asked.

"For the most part, you guys weren't on my team and if I told my team, they'd vote me off," I explained.

"I see your point, solider," Brick nodded.

"I'm sorry for ever thinking different," Cameron apologized.

"You have no reason to apologize," I said, "I should be the one apologizing to you."

"I forgive you," Mike said and the others nodded.

"I am glad you gave me a second chance," Scott said.

"We better get going back," Cameron said, "It is pretty dark out now."

We went back to the Playa. It felt like a boulder was lifted off my back once I told the truth. Then I went back up to my room.

"See you tomorrow Scott," they said and went back into their rooms.

I knew for sure that I had redeemed myself.

I woke up and got ready for the day. Then, I heard a knock at the door. It was Dakota and Sam.

"Hi Scott, we just want to apologize for ever thinking that you were bad and all the times we've laughed in your face," Dakota said while same played on his 3DS, "Sam, SAM!?"  
"AAAHH!" he yelped and closed his 3DS, "I also apologize."

"It is fine," I said and the couple left.

Then there was another knock. I answered it and Staci was at his door.

"Hey Scott, I wanted to apologize even though I barely know you," Staci said, "Did you know my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat Aunt Marge invented apologizing?"

I rolled his eyes at Staci's at final comment as she walked off. I closed the door only for someone else to knock. I was getting slightly irritated at this rate. This time, it was B.

"Hey man," B said, "I never really heard your side of the story ad want to apologize for being mad at you."

"You don't have to apologize. I framed you and called you Beverly. I guess I was kind of jealous that you got all the attention," I said, "Wait you talk?"

B was already gone and I just sighed. I closed the door and there was another knock this time from Anne Maria and Lightning.

"Hey sha-Scott!" Lightning said, "Lightning is sha-sorry that he didn't sha-listen to your side of the sha-story! Sha-Lightning out!" Anne Maria just nodded.

I decided to keep the door open for anyone else and soon enough Jo came.

"I do not apologize! HAHA!" she said and ran off.

I closed the door and thought that was the end of them all. I was wrong. There was a soft knock at the door and I got it. It was Dawn.

"Hi Scott," she said weakly, "I feel so bad for saying that to you. I didn't realize you only framed me so I wouldn't get hurt by the radiation."

"It is fine," I replied, "I didn't want to frame you though, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"That is so sweet of you!" Dawn exclaimed and before I realized it, she was kissing me!

I guess even someone like me, how was hated by the whole competition could still have a happy ending.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking if Scott never meant what he did and actually had a reason behind it. I may not like Scott, but I just thought that he'd possibly be sorry after all that has happened to him.**

**If you like, horray! If you dislike, please do not flame!**


End file.
